


Bucky

by jordimeryle



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	Bucky

"Jerk" I poke, nudging him as we walk. He returns the jabwith a low playful snarl and his voice is gravel when he answers,"Punk."  
I laugh and hit his shoulder with mine and then take off in a quick sprint, but it isn’t long before he’s right next to me again.  
We’re matched. And we both know...


End file.
